unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Current
BBQ Brawl | Event Period: September 10th 2015 to September 24th 205 Greetings, recruits! Upon completion of maintenance on 9/10 (Thu), BBQ Brawl event Quests have been made available for a limited time only! Here are the details: **''Background Story**'' The heat of the summer is winding down and the last barbecue charcoal is being burned... As you are having fun at the beach grilling up some of your favorite barbie treats, Cataclysmic Kraken appears out of nowhere to rain on your parade! Send this denizen of the deep back to where it came from! "**"Event Details"**" BBQ Brawl event Quests have been made available for a limited time only! Defeat the meddling "Kraken" for a chance to obtain it as a SR water Monster from Time Bonus rewards! The Kraken can be Reforged up to SSR! Reforge the Kraken by gathering the 5 exclusive SR BBQ weapon that have a chance to drop from monsters in the event Quests! PLUS, defeat monsters "Summertime Drake" and "Shinatobe, Beach Queen" soaking up the sun for a chance to obtain summer SR defense Gear! "**"Event Schedule"**" End of maintenance on 9/10 (Thu) - 9/24 (Thu) 3:00 a.m. ET "**"How to Get the Rewards"**" 1. Obtain Drops From Monsters! Defeat monsters that appear in BBQ Brawl Quests for a chance to obtain exclusive SR BBQ Weapons! *All of the exclusive SR BBQ Weapon can be Reforge up to SSR. ○Rewards (When Fully Reforged) ★Grilled Corn★ Gear Cost : 18 MAX ATK : 2,480 MAX MATK : 872 Element : NONE Skill : Physical Testament L Chance to greatly increase physical damage when using an Ability. ★Juicy BBQ Kebab★ Gear Cost : 18 MAX ATK : 2,513 MAX MATK : 8338 Element : NONE Skill : Physical Testament L Chance to greatly increase physical damage when using an Ability. ★Grilled Shrimp★ Gear Cost : 18 MAX ATK : 1,676 MAX MATK : 1,676 Element : NONE Skill : Heart of the Charged L Chance to greatly increase effect of Archer Abilities \"Charged Shot\", \"Charged Snipe\", and \"Charged Rain\". ★Savory Squid on a Stick★ Gear Cost : 18 MAX ATK : 838 MAX MATK : 2,513 Element : NONE Skill : Magic Testament L Chance to greatly increase magic damage when using an Ability. ★Soy Sauce Scallop★ Gear Cost : 18 MAX ATK : 872 MAX MATK : 2,480 Element : NONE Skill : Magic Testament L Chance to greatly increase magic damage when using an Ability. 2. Obtain Drops From Summer Monsters! Defeat the monsters "Summertime Drake" and "Shinatobe, Beach Queen" soaking up the sun BBQ Brawl event Quests for a chance to obtain SR summer defence Gear! ○Rewards ★Summer Straw Hat★ Gear Cost : 18 MAX DEF : 1,252 MAX MDEF : 1,252 Element : NONE Skill : Physical Reflection M Chance to reduce physical damage taken and reflect reduced damage back at your attacker. ★White Sun Hat★ Gear Cost : 18 MAX DEF : 1,252 MAX MDEF : 1,252 Element : NONE Skill : Physical Reflection M Chance to reduce physical damage taken and reflect reduced damage back at your attacker. ---- Labyrinth of Tatarus | Event Period: June 11th 2015 to Unknown Greetings, recruits! From the end of scheduled maintenance on 6/11 (Thu.), the Labyrinth of Tartarus will be available! Clear new Event Quests "Labrynth of Tartarus" and "Ultimate Labrynth of Tartarus" for a chance at Hecatoncheir, Skill Limimin King, and more awesome rewards! ♦Outline: Event Quests "Labrynth of Tartarus" and "Ultimate Labrynth of Tartarus" will be avaliable from the end of scheduled maintenance on 6/11 (Thu.) Defeat the mighty Maze Giant Hecatoncheir within the allotted time for a chance at non-elemental SSR Monster "Hecatoncheir" and other Quest clear time rewards! ♦Obtaining Rewards Event rewards are awarded from chests you can obtain by clearing Quests within the allotted time. See reward details on the Event Quest page for more information. ♦Event Rewards (Fully Reforged) : :Maze Giant Hecatoncheir :Cost: 24 :Max MDEF: 2,207 :Max ATK: 2,207 :Element: None :Skill: Ten Thousand Hands :: Ability Power 80. Damages all enemies 3 times with physical damage. Chance to miss. Level bonus: Ability Power boosted by 10 for each increase in Skill level. ♦Notes :• Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus is exclusive to the "Friend Quests" feature :• Gold, experience, and Proficiency cannot be obtained in the Labyrinth of Tartarus or Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus :• Continues are not available in the Labyrinth of Tartarus or Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus.